powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus is a character in Power Rangers and Super Sentai who tends to show up around Christmas holiday season. Santa Claus in person Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Rangers visited the North Pole to help Santa prepare for Christmas. However, Alpha wanted Santa and the Rangers to pay a visit. Lord Zedd briefly took over Santa's shop the following Christmas, in an attempt to force his elves to make toys that would mind control all the children of the world into being his servants. The Rangers volunteered to try and stop them, despite their powers not working at the North Pole. They succeeded, and once again helped Santa prepare presents. Around this time, Santa also encountered the Masked Rider and the V.R. Troopers. :Santa was portrayed by the same actor, Robert von Fliss, in all three shows, with the exception of Alpha's Magical Christmas where he is instead portrayed by Louise E. Marino Sr.. Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai Power Rangers Dino Charge Santa requests the Dino Charge Rangers' help (through Dino Coms) as Poisandra has stolen his computer, detailing those who have been naughty or nice. Poisandra realizes that since it contains odd video following people in various acts, she may be able to ascertain the Rangers' base location. However, she fails when the Rangers find her with her cohorts. When the Rangers manage to get the computer back, Santa repays them by giving Chase Randall a ride to New Zealand on his sleigh, so he doesn't miss Christmas with his family. Santa Claus later contacted the Rangers telling them that his supply of coals have been stolen. The Rangers traced the coal to Heximas and his Vivix. Following Heximas' defeat, Santa Claus arrived to join the Rangers in their Christmas party. Power Ranger HyperForce to be added Santa Claus derivatives and teams Ninja Sentai Kakurager "Santa Claus" in this world is not merely one being but an entire platoon of Santas of all ages who build and deliver toys throughout the world on Christmas. (only the "head Santa" appears like the traditional fat man with a beard) When a boy Santa accidentally delivers a present set up by Oumukade to deliver brainwashing centipedes on Christmas, the Kakuranger must head to the Santa headquarters and root out the Yokai hiding as a Santa setting up these presents. GoGo Sentai Boukenger Satoru Akashi encountered a female version of Santa called Eve. Engine Sentai Go-Onger Santa Claus (サンタクロース, Santa Kurōsu) is a being from the Christmas World (クリスマスワールド, Kurisumasu Wārudo), a Braneworld where the holiday season is endless. Using the Different Dimension Present Bag (異次元プレゼント袋, Ijigen Purezento Bukuro) he carries with him, he can take out presents from Christmas World and bring them into other Braneworlds. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! To be added Santa Claus impersonators Dai Sentai Goggle-V The heel wrestler Hell Mask dresses up as Santa in order to give children presents out of his own kindness. Denji Sentai Megaranger During a scheme to try and lure away the Neziranger from Miku Imamura, MegaSilver briefly dresses up as Santa Claus as a distraction at an amusement park. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger An Org who dubs himself "Christmas Org" uses a Santa-like guise to give out presents to children, as part of a scheme to both capture them in stockings and to get their hands on GaoRed's G-Phone. After he is stopped, the Gaorangers decide to make it up to the children by dressing as Santa themselves. Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger A Trinoid created by Creative Messenger Mikela with a third created from Santa Claus (the other parts were a reindeer and the hemp plant), he was used by the Evolian in a plan to turn people into Barmia Soldiers. Juken Sentai Gekiranger In order to help a boy to believe in Christmas again, GekiChopper dresses up as Santa to deliver him presents. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Shirou Akebono, who served as Battle Kenya of Battle Fever J, acts as Santa Claus on Christmas Eve, handing out presents to children with his panda helper Panko-chan. When approached by Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow, "Santa" denies her request, stating that he only gives gifts to good boys and girls much to her irritation. Ultimately, however, Shirou, seeing the Gokaigers having saved Christmas by rescuing the people turned into dolls and defeating Action Commander Bibaboo, grants the Greater Power of his team to them that night. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Sentai Rangers Gokai Christmas /Gokai Green)]] Gokai Christmas is Gai's fourth unique form. While fighting Action Commander Bibaboo on Christmas Eve, Gai decided to fuse Marvelous' and Doc's keys together to create a holiday themed form. With his green and red color as well as the gold Gokai symbol on his helmet, Gai not only served as a "Christmas hero" but also matched the colors of the flag of Portugal; the nation which brought Christmas to Japan. Weapons *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun Final Waves * : Gokai Christmas' Final Wave attack. Essentially a Gokai Blast and Slash performed with a green Gokai Blast backed by a red Gokai Slash; used in conjunction with the other Gokaigers using Battle Fever's Penta Force cannon to finish off Action Commander Bibaboo. This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 44. - Collectible Devices : During the Gokaigers' Christmas Eve battle, Gai borrowed the Gokai Red Ranger Key and the Gokai Green key and merged them into the Gokai Christmas Ranger Key, allowing him to assume a special hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Green called Gokai Christmas. - ToQ Ressha= : A toy-exclusive Christmas-themed which comes with the ToQger Ressha Chara Deco Christmas Cake. - Kyutama= The is a Kyutama which represents Christmas. Presented by Shou Ronpo as "Santa Claus", the Xmas Kyutama was used by Stinger to grant fitting apparel for the Kyurangers' Christmas celebration. - Dial Fighter= The is a green, white, red and gold auxiliary Dial Fighter modeled after a fighter jet. Its code is 1-2-2-5. - }} See also * in Kamen Rider * in Metal Heroes Category:Sentai Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Ranger-like allies